


Secure

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-23
Updated: 2003-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Out on the town.





	Secure

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Secure

## Secure

### by Scy

Date: Thursday, February 27, 2003 11:16 AM 
    
    
         Title: Secure
         Author: Scy
         Email: 
         Disclaimer: None here are branded- they should run free.
         Fandom: A:ts
         Pairing: Angelus/Fred
         Rating: R
         Summary: Out on the town.  
    

* * *

The demon wanted to roam without hindrance. It was the instinct of the predator to move on before the food supply was exhausted. That had been a concern in the past, but in an age where people numbered in the billions, he felt that such a worry was unnecessary. 

There certainly was some sense in moving around so that any hunters might not track him, but he could deal with the mortals bent on his death. Doors to others worlds loomed at the borders, and only a special talisman would bring a traveler through to the correct destination. 

Last time Angelus let himself get into a struggle with such a man he made a mistake- Holtz lived and made Connor into a frightful little brat. 

He was tired of being the parent to boys who didn't realize what wisdom he imparted to them. The daughters were so much more appreciative, and they didn't let themselves be caught up in the bids for power as their brothers often did. 

A stride that branded streets and sent what humans were around running. Master vampire, he _owned_ the city. Bought and paid for with the flesh of those close to him, as well as his enemies. 

The horns of the Beast were mounted above the entrance to the Hyperion. 

Patter of bare feet on concrete and a small figure darted out of an alley to join him. Wearing his coat she was even tinier than without clothes - seeing his focus was on her, she spun, and flapped like a bird not yet grown into her wings. 

Sloppy kisses of crimson across her cheeks- messy again. Nuzzled up to him-taste- Fred licked his cheek, and then bounded in front of him. 

Picture of a couple secure in their course, out on the town for a bit of entertainment. 

-Fin 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Scy


End file.
